


Pack After Dark

by KathSilver



Series: Pack After Dark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And this will make no sense whatsoever for anyone who reads it, And we stayed up late one night, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Okay so we have a TW Twitter RP, but I can tell you now that you will laugh your ass off and it will make your day, read this and you'll feel better, so if you're feeling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one big bad of OOC CRACK!FIC fun. It will not make any sense whatsoever, but it will make your day. Not kidding. It didn't even make sense to my friends and I when we wrote this shit. But yeah, it's too good to keep to ourselves. ENjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically Stiles is asleep in Jackson's bed, and Derek and co. are out for a run when they pass Jackson's house and they smell Stiles. All hell breaks loose. Lydia is just there because reasons.

[11:55 PM] lydia: WHAT THE /HELL/ IS GOING ON

 

[11:55 PM] jackson: SSYYYYAAAASHHSAAA

 

[11:56 PM] jackson: LYDIA, DEREK, CORNER HIM SO I CAN GET HIM WITH MY GOO

 

[11:56 PM] lydia: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO

 

[11:56 PM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[11:56 PM] jackson: please

 

[11:56 PM] lydia: YOU LOST THAT RIGHT

 

[11:56 PM] jackson: FUCK YOU WHORE YOU CHEATED ON ME

 

[11:56 PM] jackson: SHE MADE OUT WITH LUNATIC SCOTT

 

[11:56 PM] jackson: YOU

 

[11:57 PM] lydia: THATS YOUR OPINION

 

[11:57 PM] jackson: SHE DID IT WITH YOU YOU BASTARD

 

[11:57 PM] lydia: ew

 

[11:57 PM] lydia: not with /HIM/

 

[11:57 PM] jackson: Did too.

 

[11:57 PM] jackson: Bitch

 

[11:57 PM] lydia: got prove?

 

[11:57 PM] lydia: proof

 

[11:57 PM] jackson: I CAN TELL WHEN YOU'RE LYING

 

[11:57 PM] jackson: I'M THE FUCKING KANIMA

 

[11:57 PM] lydia: WHAT THE FUCK IS A KANIMA

 

[11:58 PM] lydia: i still hate you fyi

 

[11:58 PM] jackson: lying WHORE

 

[11:58 PM] lydia: ouch

 

[11:58 PM] jackson: Jk lyds bff 4 5ever

 

[11:58 PM] lydia: no fuq u

 

[11:58 PM] jackson: lol

 

[11:58 PM] derek: Jackson you're stupid

 

[11:59 PM] derek: shut the fuck up

 

[11:59 PM] derek: but I was going to

 

[11:59 PM] derek: I was going to tomorrow

 

[11:59 PM] derek: but nOOOOO

 

[11:59 PM] derek: lizard boy had to be a bitch

 

[11:59 PM] jackson: You took too long

 

[11:59 PM] jackson: he came to m

 

[11:59 PM] jackson: me

 

[12:00 AM] derek: you're a cocknugget

 

[12:00 AM] jackson: Snooze you lose

 

[12:00 AM] lydia: he /came/ to you huh

 

[12:00 AM] jackson: YES HE DID

 

[12:00 AM] derek: SHUT THE FUCK UPl.

 

[12:00 AM] derek: I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY TEETH.

 

[12:00 AM] derek: shut up Scoth

 

[12:00 AM] derek: scotch

 

[12:00 AM] derek: svcott

 

[12:00 AM] derek: SCOTT

 

[12:00 AM] jackson: AS SOON AS YOU TOUCH MY SKIN YOU WILL COLLASPE BITCH

 

[12:00 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU SCOTT

 

[12:00 AM] derek: no you listen to /me/

 

[12:01 AM] derek: I'm the alpha bitch

 

[12:01 AM] derek: FUCK YOU SCOTT

 

[12:01 AM] jackson: You're not MY aplha

 

[12:01 AM] lydia: WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING

 

[12:01 AM] jackson: you fucked up my bite

 

[12:01 AM] derek: you fucked up everything

 

[12:01 AM] derek: fuck up

 

[12:01 AM] jackson: DUmbass

 

[12:01 AM] derek: egg licker

 

[12:01 AM] jackson: let stiles slip right through your fingers

 

[12:01 AM] jackson: mutt

 

[12:01 AM] derek: he's not safe with you asshole

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: he's not safe with YOU

 

[12:02 AM] derek: HE'S SAFER THAN ME WITH YOU

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: He's safe with me

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: HE IS MY ANCHOR

 

[12:02 AM] derek: FUCK OFF.

 

[12:02 AM] lydia: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR ANCHOR

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: MY MATE

 

[12:02 AM] derek: no he isn't

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: I COULD NEVER HURT HIM

 

[12:02 AM] derek: he's mY mate

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: MINE.

 

[12:02 AM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[12:02 AM] derek: hey how about we all kill Jackson I like that plan

 

[12:02 AM] lydia: ANSWER ME

 

[12:02 AM] lydia: YOU SLUT

 

[12:02 AM] derek: let's just off him

 

[12:02 AM] jackson: Derek, what happened to us shutting him up

 

[12:03 AM] derek: no we're shutting you up now

 

[12:03 AM] jackson: LOL nice try with that one

 

[12:03 AM] derek: fuck off Scott

 

[12:03 AM] jackson: TOO BAD STILES IS WITH ME

 

[12:03 AM] lydia: Too bad i gave you a fake key

 

[12:03 AM] jackson: Too bad I got the locks changed

 

[12:03 AM] lydia: derek you want in

 

[12:04 AM] derek: only if the rat is locked up

 

[12:04 AM] jackson: ... who is the rat?

 

[12:04 AM] lydia: wat

 

[12:04 AM] derek: I will eat it for breakfast

 

[12:04 AM] jackson: Oh!

 

[12:04 AM] lydia: wouldnt jackson eat it

 

[12:04 AM] jackson: PRADA

 

[12:04 AM] lydia: OH HELL NO

 

[12:04 AM] derek: YEAH THAT THING

 

[12:04 AM] lydia: YOU TOUCH PRADA

 

[12:04 AM] lydia: YOU'RE ALL IN THE DOG HOUSE

 

[12:04 AM] jackson: See? Lydia i would never hurt Prada

 

[12:04 AM] derek: oh that's punny

 

[12:05 AM] jackson: le'ts kill Derek

 

[12:05 AM] lydia: shut up jackson

 

[12:05 AM] lydia: stay out of this

 

[12:05 AM] jackson: I'm just going to smother my house with goo

 

[12:05 AM] jackson: And everything around it

 

[12:05 AM] jackson: and you all can never touch me

 

[12:05 AM] lydia: fuck you im immune

 

[12:05 AM] jackson: Not immune to claws

 

[12:05 AM] lydia: i got my own tyvm

 

[12:05 AM] jackson: I HAVE A TAIL

 

[12:05 AM] derek: we'll just trap you inside

 

[12:05 AM] derek: OH DON'T YOU FEEL SPECIAL

 

[12:06 AM] derek: LET'S GIVE YOU A FUCKING CUPCAKE

 

[12:06 AM] lydia: YOU SPECIAL LITTLE SNOWFLAKE

 

[12:06 AM] jackson: I DO YES, WITH YOUR EX WRAPPED AROUND ME LIKE AN ACTOPUS

 

[12:06 AM] jackson: Fuck you

 

[12:06 AM] derek: I'm going to kill you.

 

[12:07 AM] jackson: You're welcome to try... but if you do, you'll lose him forever.

 

[12:07 AM] derek: uck off.

 

[12:07 AM] derek: fcuk.

 

[12:07 AM] derek: Fuck

 

[12:07 AM] jackson: You know I'm right

 

[12:07 AM] derek: no you're not.

 

[12:07 AM] lydia: jackson you're an idiot

 

[12:07 AM] derek: scott is an idiot

 

[12:07 AM] lydia: now go get the notebook

 

[12:07 AM] derek: jackson's just an asshole

 

[12:07 AM] derek: iDIOT

 

[12:08 AM] derek: iiiiidddiiiiooooot

 

[12:08 AM] derek: l o l

 

[12:08 AM] derek: you?

 

[12:08 AM] derek: keep it in your pants?

 

[12:08 AM] derek: THAT'S FUNNY

 

[12:08 AM] derek: HAHAHA

 

[12:08 AM] derek: YAHANAF

 

[12:08 AM] derek: that's a good one

 

[12:08 AM] derek: wow

 

[12:08 AM] lydia: BOTH OF YOU

 

[12:08 AM] lydia: GO INTO THE KITCHEN

 

[12:08 AM] lydia: AND MAEK UP

 

[12:09 AM] jackson: LEARN TO SPELL, LYDIA

 

[12:09 AM] lydia: SHUT UP JACKSON

 

[12:09 AM] lydia: ITS MY BIRTHDAY

 

[12:09 AM] lydia: I DO WHAT I WANT

 

[12:09 AM] jackson: HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU WHORE

 

[12:09 AM] jackson: YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE YOUR PRESENT

 

[12:09 AM] jackson: ITS FROM FUCKTING TIFFANYS

 

[12:09 AM] jackson: YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME

 

[12:09 AM] jackson: BITCH

 

[12:09 AM] lydia: THANK YOU

 

[12:09 AM] lydia: YOU ASSHOLE

 

[12:09 AM] derek: YOU PROBABLY GOO'D ON IT

 

[12:09 AM] derek: BECAUSE YOU'RE A DICKHOLE

 

[12:10 AM] jackson: SHE'S IMMUNE TO MY GOO

 

[12:10 AM] jackson: SO IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I DID

 

[12:10 AM] derek: THAT'S NO EXCUSE

 

[12:10 AM] derek: ASSFACE

 

[12:10 AM] derek: LIZARD DICK

 

[12:10 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU MUTT

 

[12:10 AM] derek: SCALE FACE

 

[12:11 AM] jackson: MY GOO IS AN ANTITHEFT DEVICE

 

[12:11 AM] jackson: THEY TRY TO TAKE IT AND THEY ARE DOWN FOR THE COUNT

 

[12:11 AM] jackson: I SHOULD GO INTO SECURITY

 

[12:11 AM] jackson: MONOPOLIZE ON THIS SHIT

 

[12:12 AM] derek: AND THEN YOU COULD FIND A REAL RELATIONSHIP

 

[12:12 AM] derek: NOT JUST MOOCH ON EVERYONE ELSE'S

 

[12:12 AM] lydia: YOU GUYS ARENT EVEN DATING

 

[12:12 AM] derek: SHUT UP LYDIA

 

[12:12 AM] derek: SHUT THE FUCK UP SCOTT

 

[12:12 AM] lydia: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO DEREK

 

[12:12 AM] jackson: STILES IS THE ONE THAT TOLD YOU TO BACK OF

 

[12:12 AM] jackson: NOW BACK OFF

 

[12:12 AM] jackson: HE'S MINE

 

[12:12 AM] derek: I WILL BITE ALL OF YOU

 

[12:12 AM] jackson: MINE MINE MINE

 

[12:12 AM] lydia: I WILL HAVE NONE OF YORU SHIT TONIGHT

 

[12:12 AM] derek: ON YOUR FACE

 

[12:12 AM] derek: S

 

[12:12 AM] lydia: IM IMMUNE ASSFACE

 

[12:12 AM] jackson: YOU TRIED THAT ALREADY BITCH

 

[12:12 AM] jackson: DIDN'T WORK

 

[12:12 AM] derek:  / MINE/

 

[12:12 AM] derek: I WILL TEAR YOU APART

 

[12:13 AM] lydia: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY

 

[12:13 AM] jackson: YOU TRIED THAT BEFORE AND I HAD YOU TRAPPED IN THE FUCKING POOL

 

[12:13 AM] jackson: HOW WAS THE TASTE OF CHLORINE, WH

 

[12:13 AM] jackson: WHORE

 

[12:13 AM] jackson: I COULD NEVER HURT STILES

 

[12:13 AM] derek: BITCH

 

[12:13 AM] jackson: HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S SLEEPING

 

[12:13 AM] derek: I KNOW

 

[12:13 AM] derek: I'VE SEEN

 

[12:13 AM] derek: I SAW /FIRST/

 

[12:13 AM] jackson: HE SNUGGLES

 

[12:14 AM] jackson: YEAH? WELL I'M SEEING /NOW/

 

[12:14 AM] derek: HEY HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HIS HIP LATELY

 

[12:14 AM] jackson: AND /FEELING/

 

[12:14 AM] derek: TELL ME HOW THAT MARK"S DOING

 

[12:14 AM] jackson: OH YOU MEAN THE ONE I COVERED WITH MY OWN

 

[12:14 AM] jackson: ITS GREAT, THANKS

 

[12:14 AM] derek: FUCK YOU

 

[12:14 AM] lydia: FUCK EACH OTHER

 

[12:14 AM] lydia: AND GET IT OVER WITH

 

[12:14 AM] jackson: FUCK YOURSELF SINCE STILES WON'T

 

[12:14 AM] derek: HE WOULD TOO

 

[12:15 AM] jackson: TELL THAT TO THE FACT THAT HE'S IN MY BED

 

[12:15 AM] jackson: HE DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER YOUR LAST TEXT, DID IT

 

[12:15 AM] jackson: WANNA KNOW WHY?

 

[12:15 AM] jackson: HE WAS STRIPPING DOWN IN FRONT OF ME

 

[12:15 AM] derek: I CAN'T WAIT TO RIP YOU APART.

 

[12:16 AM] lydia: HE WAS STRIPPING DOWN IN FRONT OF ME BEFORE ANY OF YOU

 

[12:16 AM] jackson: GOOD LUCK WITH THAT

 

[12:16 AM] jackson: YOU'VE TRIED THAT A FEW TIMES

 

[12:16 AM] jackson: HOW HAS IT WORKE DOUT FOR YOU

 

[12:16 AM] jackson: NOT VERY WELL

 

[12:16 AM] derek: FUCK A BRICK

 

[12:16 AM] jackson: FUCK YOUR KNOT

 

[12:16 AM] derek: STILES WOULD

 

[12:17 AM] jackson: HE'S CLINGING TO MY SHIRT RIGHT NOW

 

[12:17 AM] jackson: HOW DO YA LIKE THEM APPLES

 

[12:17 AM] derek: HE JUST DOES THAT IN HIS SLEEP

 

[12:17 AM] derek: IT'S NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT YOU

 

[12:17 AM] derek: I BET YOU SMELL

 

[12:17 AM] derek: I BET HE HATES IT

 

[12:17 AM] derek: I CAN SMELL YOU FROM HERE ACTUALLY

 

[12:17 AM] derek: YOU'RE GROSS

 

[12:18 AM] jackson: WANNA BET?

 

[12:18 AM] jackson: HE WAS HUGGING MY PILLOWS EARLIER

 

[12:18 AM] jackson: WHILE HE NAPPED

 

[12:18 AM] jackson: SMELLING THEM

 

[12:18 AM] jackson: AND SAYING MY NAME

 

[12:18 AM] jackson: AND THEN HE NUZZLED MORE

 

[12:18 AM] derek: YOU WERE PROBABLY KILLING HIM IN YOUR SLEEP.

 

[12:18 AM] derek: I MEAN HIS SLEEP.

 

[12:18 AM] derek: DREAMING.

 

[12:18 AM] derek: WHATEVER.

 

[12:19 AM] jackson: NOPE

 

[12:19 AM] jackson: CAUSE WHEN I ASKED HIM ABOUT IT HE BLUSHED

 

[12:19 AM] jackson: I COULD SMELL HIS AROUSAL

 

[12:19 AM] derek: FUCK OFF.

 

[12:19 AM] jackson: MINE

 

[12:19 AM] derek: MINE.

 

[12:19 AM] jackson: MINEMINEMINE

 

[12:19 AM] derek: MINEMINE. FUCK YOU MINE.

 

[12:20 AM] jackson: MINEMINEMINEMINE GO FUCK A TREE SHREDDER

 

[12:20 AM] jackson: MINE

 

[12:20 AM] derek: GO STICK YOUR DICK IN A BLENDER AND PUT THE SPEED ON HIGH.

 

[12:20 AM] lydia: thats a waste of a good penis

 

[12:21 AM] jackson: GO LICK YOURSELF

 

[12:21 AM] lydia: he probably does when no ones around

 

[12:21 AM] jackson: MANGY MUTT SHE'S RIGHT ISN'T SHE

 

[12:21 AM] derek: GO DIG A HOLE

 

[12:21 AM] derek: AND LIVE IN IT

 

[12:21 AM] lydia: lizards dont dig holes

 

[12:21 AM] derek: WITH YOUR EGGS

 

[12:22 AM] jackson: THAT'S YOUR JOB

 

[12:22 AM] derek: YOUR EGGS OF LIES

 

[12:22 AM] derek: WELL I'LL DIG IT

 

[12:22 AM] derek: AND THEN BURY YOU IN IT

 

[12:22 AM] derek: HOW'S THAT?

 

[12:22 AM] lydia: but your his mom

 

[12:22 AM] jackson: AND BURY YOUR BONE IN IT, SINCE IT ISN'T SEEING ANY ACTION

 

[12:22 AM] derek: WELL LET'S CALL YOU MY BONE BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY

 

[12:22 AM] jackson: NO DEREK

 

[12:22 AM] jackson: YOU CAN'T NAME YOUR PENIS AFTER ME

 

[12:23 AM] jackson: ALTHOUGH I'M VERY FLATTERED

 

[12:23 AM] derek: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT

 

[12:23 AM] derek: FUCK YOU

 

[12:23 AM] jackson: THATS WHAT YOU'RE DOING WHEN YOU MASTURBATE

 

[12:23 AM] lydia: thats what it sounded like that

 

[12:41 AM] jackson: IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU SAW HIM FIRST MY LOVE IS THE STRONGEST

 

[12:41 AM] derek: NO IT ISN'T

 

[12:41 AM] derek: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS

 

[12:41 AM] derek: YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LIZARD

 

[12:41 AM] derek: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM

 

[12:42 AM] jackson: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL

 

[12:42 AM] jackson: LIZARD HAVE HEARTS TOO

 

[12:42 AM] jackson: ASSHOLE

 

[12:42 AM] jackson: YOU'RE JUST A STUPID BITCH

 

[12:42 AM] derek: YOU'RE STUPID

 

[12:43 AM] jackson: DEREK I AHTE YOU

 

[12:43 AM] lydia: JACKSON SHUT UP

 

[12:43 AM] lydia: AND BE NICE TO DEREK

 

[12:43 AM] jackson: GO FUCK A DEAD MAN LYDIA

 

[12:43 AM] jackson: MINE

 

[12:43 AM] lydia: BE MORE SENSITIVE ASSHOLE

 

[12:43 AM] lydia: HES A NICE GUY

 

[12:44 AM] lydia: AND WAS HOT WHEN HE WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL

 

[12:44 AM] jackson: HE TRIED TO KILL YOU YOU STUPID GINGER

 

[12:44 AM] jackson: SOULLESS

 

[12:44 AM] jackson: SOULLESS GINGER

 

[12:44 AM] lydia: STRAWBERRY BLONDE

 

[12:44 AM] lydia: THERES A DIFFERNCE

 

[12:44 AM] lydia: SFJDSKLGSA

 

[12:44 AM] jackson: TELL THAT TO YOUR DEAD BOYFRIEND

 

[12:44 AM] jackson: IGNORE SCOTT HE IS DUMB AND DROOLS

 

[12:45 AM] jackson: MUTANT AND PROUD

 

[12:45 AM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[12:45 AM] lydia: I'VE SLEPT WITH YOU

 

[12:45 AM] derek: JACKSON'S DUMBER HE'S SCALY TOO

 

[12:45 AM] lydia: YOU DROOL LIKE A BERNESE MOUNTAIN DOG

 

[12:45 AM] jackson: MR I WAS ABLE TO THROW YOUA ROUND A BATHROOM LIKE A BABY DOLL

 

[12:45 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU SCOTT YOU'RE ICKY

 

[12:46 AM] derek: GET THE FUCK OUT, JACKSON

 

[12:46 AM] derek: YOU'RE THE ICKIEST

 

[12:47 AM] jackson: GET THE FUCK OUT DEREK I'M CUDDLING WITH STILES

 

[12:47 AM] derek: I'M GOING TO GET HIM BACK

 

[12:47 AM] jackson: YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET HIM BACK

 

[12:47 AM] jackson: HE CAME TO ME

 

[12:47 AM] derek: BECAUSE I WAS STUPID

 

[12:48 AM] jackson: YOU'RE ALWAYS STUPID YOU PISS FOR BRAINS CURR

 

[12:48 AM] jackson: THAT'S WHY HE IS MINEMINEMINE

 

[12:49 AM] derek: HE'S YOURS UNTIL I CONVINCE HIM OHERWISE

 

[12:49 AM] jackson: THEN HE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE YOU DUMB HOE

 

[12:50 AM] derek: HA NO

[12:50 AM] derek: ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN SLITHERS

 

[12:50 AM] erica: WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP

 

[12:50 AM] derek: NO

 

[12:50 AM] jackson: ERICA HE IS TRYING TO TAKE STILES FROM ME

 

[12:50 AM] lydia: I'VE TRIED TO GET THEM TO BUT THEY WONT

 

[12:50 AM] lydia: NONE OF THIS TONIGHT

 

[12:50 AM] erica: LISTEN

 

[12:50 AM] lydia: I SWEAR TO GOD

 

[12:50 AM] erica: LISTEN RIGHT NOW

 

[12:50 AM] lydia: I WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES TO THAT CREEPY BURNT DOWN HOUSE BEHIND MINE

 

[12:50 AM] jackson: Yes?

 

[12:51 AM] derek: HE'S BEING A STUPID SLIMY SNAKE IN THE GRASS

 

[12:51 AM] erica: STILES IS A STRONG, INDEPENDANT BLACK WOMAN WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN

 

[12:51 AM] derek: you didn't just

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: you're being a stupid spoiled puppy

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: did she just

 

[12:51 AM] erica: SO BOTH OF YOU CAN BACK THE FUCK UP

 

[12:51 AM] derek: Erica

 

[12:51 AM] derek: NO

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: Er

 

[12:51 AM] derek: MINE

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: Erica

 

[12:51 AM] lydia: QURL GOT SPUNK

 

[12:51 AM] erica: YOU KNOW WHAT

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: Stiles is MINE

 

[12:51 AM] erica: MINE

 

[12:51 AM] derek: MINEMINEMINE.

 

[12:51 AM] erica: FUCK IT

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: HE PICKED ME

 

[12:51 AM] derek: OUT OF PITY.

 

[12:51 AM] erica: STILES.

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: NO ERICA YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM

 

[12:51 AM] erica: IS

 

[12:51 AM] lydia: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP

 

[12:51 AM] erica: MINE

 

[12:51 AM] jackson: HE IGNORED YOU

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: HE IGNORED YOUR CRUSH

 

[12:52 AM] erica: I'VE HAD A FUCKING CRUSH ON THAT ADD FUCKER FOR YEARS

 

[12:52 AM] derek: HE SAID HE'D WANT TO BE MY MATE.

 

[12:52 AM] derek: SO FUCK OFF.

 

[12:52 AM] lydia: really wish i said yes to him in 3rd grade..

 

[12:52 AM] erica: I THINK I GET FIRST DIBS

 

[12:52 AM] lydia: then again

 

[12:52 AM] lydia: dont want to deal with all this

 

[12:52 AM] derek: NO I CALLED DIBSIES

 

[12:52 AM] erica: FUCKING DIBS

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: YEAH WELL HE IS IN BED WITH ME TO FUCK ALL OF YOU

 

[12:52 AM] erica: CALLED IT IN FRESHMAN YEAR

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: HES IN MY BED

 

[12:52 AM] erica: BROCODE, DUDE

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: I GET DIBS

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: MY SCENT IS ALL FUCKING OVER HIM

 

[12:52 AM] derek: I'M THE ALPHA, I SAY BACK OFF

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: SEE?

 

[12:52 AM] erica: GUESS WHAT

 

[12:52 AM] derek: actually Erica

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: I JUST LICKED HIM

 

[12:52 AM] jackson: MINE

 

[12:52 AM] erica: I'LL GET MY SCENT

 

[12:52 AM] erica: ALL OVER HIM

 

[12:52 AM] derek: how about we kill Jackson

 

[12:52 AM] erica: LET'S NOT PLAY THIS GAME

 

[12:52 AM] derek: and then go from there

 

[12:52 AM] lydia: DONT KILL JACKSON

 

[12:53 AM] erica: i mean

 

[12:53 AM] erica: if that would solve things

 

[12:53 AM] jackson: Erica, let's kill Derek

 

[12:53 AM] lydia: GOD YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE DOGS OVER STILES

 

[12:53 AM] jackson: You said you wanted to help me.. please... help me

 

[12:53 AM] erica: let's just call fucking spiderman

 

[12:53 AM] jackson: I'M SPIDEY

 

[12:53 AM] derek: NO

 

[12:53 AM] erica: YOU ARE NOT SPIDEY

 

[12:53 AM] derek: YOU'RE THE GREEN GOBLIN

 

[12:53 AM] erica: SPIDEY WILL TAKE OUT YOUR LIZARD ASS

 

[12:53 AM] jackson: LYDIA TELL THEM I'M SPIDEY

 

[12:53 AM] erica: DIDN'T YOU SEE THE NEW MOVIE

 

[12:53 AM] erica: LIZARD

 

[12:53 AM] erica: GOES THE FUCK DOWN

 

[12:53 AM] jackson: I EVEN HAVE A SPIDEY SHIRT

 

[12:53 AM] jackson: SEE?

 

[12:53 AM] derek: GOOD FOR FUCKING YOU

 

[12:53 AM] erica: I HAVE AN IRON MAN SHIRT

 

[12:54 AM] erica: DOES THAT MAKE ME IRON MAN

 

[12:54 AM] jackson: ERICA I KNOCKED YOU OUT FOR 2 FUCKING HOURS

 

[12:54 AM] jackson: DON'T EVEN TRY

 

[12:54 AM] erica: YOU CHEATED

 

[12:54 AM] lydia: JACKSON I SWEAR TO GOD

 

[12:54 AM] lydia: YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD

 

[12:54 AM] jackson: I DIDN'T CHEAT

 

[12:54 AM] erica: PARALYZING GOO

 

[12:54 AM] lydia: I DIDNT EITHER

 

[12:54 AM] erica: DOES NOT CONSTITUTE ASS KICKING

 

[12:54 AM] jackson: ITS NOT CHEATING ITS BEING INNOVATIVE

 

[12:54 AM] jackson: I SERIOUSLY NEED TO CAPITALIZE ON THIS SHIT

 

[12:54 AM] erica: CHEATINGGGGGG

 

[12:54 AM] lydia: NO

 

[12:54 AM] lydia: CHEATING

 

[12:54 AM] lydia: TAHNK YOU ERICA

 

[12:54 AM] jackson: LYDIA FUCK YOU

 

[12:55 AM] erica: FUCK YOU PRINCESS

 

[12:55 AM] erica: NO ONE ASKED YOU

 

[12:55 AM] jackson: YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH /SCOTT/ FOR CHRIST SAKE

 

[12:55 AM] lydia: I DID /NOT/

 

[12:55 AM] jackson: YOU DID TOO

 

[12:55 AM] lydia: GOT PROOF?

 

[12:55 AM] jackson: EVERYONE HERE CAN HEAR YOU LYING

 

[12:55 AM] erica: JESUS FUCK

 

[12:55 AM] jackson: ALL OF US

 

[12:55 AM] lydia: IM NOT LYING

 

[12:55 AM] erica: WHO THE HELL WOULD CHEAT ON JACKSON WITH STILES

 

[12:55 AM] erica: *SCOTT

 

[12:55 AM] derek: I WOULD

 

[12:55 AM] derek: oh

 

[12:55 AM] derek: no

 

[12:55 AM] erica: I'D CHEAT ON JACKSON WITH STILES

 

[12:55 AM] erica: BUT NOPE

 

[12:55 AM] jackson: LOL

 

[12:55 AM] derek: FUCK I'LL SPAM IT IF I WANT

 

[12:56 AM] erica: PRINCESS DOESN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE INFATUATION

 

[12:56 AM] jackson: DEREK LOVES SCOTT

 

[12:56 AM] jackson: I'M TELLING STILES

 

[12:56 AM] erica: FUCK YOU ALL

 

[12:56 AM] erica: I CALL STILES

 

[12:56 AM] derek: I LOVE STILES GO PARALYZE A LLAMA

 

[12:56 AM] lydia: YOU'D LIKE THAT WOULDNT YOU

 

[12:56 AM] lydia: GROUP ORGY

 

[12:56 AM] erica: IF ANYONE SHOULD GET STILES

 

[12:56 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU SCOTT

 

[12:56 AM] derek: Erica go have sex with Lydia ok

 

[12:56 AM] derek: IT'S ME

 

[12:56 AM] erica: ITS ME OR LYDIA

 

[12:56 AM] jackson: ITS ME

 

[12:56 AM] derek: Scott das gay

 

[12:56 AM] jackson: I WILL DIE WITHOUT HIM

 

[12:56 AM] erica: BOY'S BEEN IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCESS

 

[12:56 AM] derek: GOOD

 

[12:56 AM] erica: AND I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THE ADD FUCKER

 

[12:56 AM] erica: SO

 

[12:56 AM] derek: FUCK ALL OF YOU HE'S MINE

 

[12:57 AM] erica: YOUR RECENT INFATUATIONS

 

[12:57 AM] erica: DON'T MEAN SHIT

 

[12:57 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU HE'S DROOLING ON ME

 

[12:57 AM] jackson: HE'S CLIAMING ME WITH HIS SCENT

 

[12:57 AM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[12:57 AM] erica: FUCK YOU I'LL COME STEAL HIM

 

[12:57 AM] lydia: SHUT UP

 

[12:57 AM] erica: FUCK THE POLICE

 

[12:57 AM] lydia: ITS KARMA

 

[12:57 AM] derek: IT'S A DEFENSE MECHANISM

 

[12:57 AM] lydia: YOU DROOL NONSTOP

 

[12:57 AM] derek: AGAINST LIZARD BREATH

 

[12:57 AM] erica: HE'S PRETENDING

 

[12:57 AM] erica: THAT ITS PARALYZING GOO

 

[12:57 AM] jackson: HE IS NOT

 

[12:57 AM] jackson: HE KISSED ME

 

[12:57 AM] erica: SO THAT HE CAN LEAVE

 

[12:57 AM] jackson: AND LIKES MY SPAGHETTI

 

[12:57 AM] derek: HE KISSED ME FIRST

 

[12:57 AM] erica: YEAH

 

[12:57 AM] lydia: JACKSON WE ALL KNOW YOU INITIATED IT

 

[12:57 AM] erica: AND I KISSED DEREK

 

[12:57 AM] erica: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN

 

[12:58 AM] lydia: JACKSON YOUR SPAGHETTI IS LIKE SEX

 

[12:58 AM] jackson: NOT THE SECOND TIME

 

[12:58 AM] lydia: IN YOUR MOUTH

 

[12:58 AM] jackson: HE KISSED ME THEN

 

[12:58 AM] erica: WELL

 

[12:58 AM] derek: BRAINWASHING.

 

[12:58 AM] jackson: THANK YOU LYDIA

 

[12:58 AM] erica: IF YOU KISSED ME

 

[12:58 AM] jackson: I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT

 

[12:58 AM] erica: I'D KISS YOU BACK

 

[12:58 AM] erica: SO

 

[12:58 AM] erica: MOOT POINT

 

[12:58 AM] lydia: DO YOU HAVE LEFTOVERS?

 

[12:58 AM] erica: YOU'RE JUST EVERYONE'S TYPE

 

[12:58 AM] erica: LYDIA

 

[12:58 AM] erica: FOOD?

 

[12:58 AM] erica: REALLY RIGHT NOW

 

[12:58 AM] jackson: I'LL MAKE YOU SOME FRESH FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY

 

[12:58 AM] lydia: IM HUNGRY

 

[12:58 AM] lydia: FUCK YOU

 

[12:58 AM] jackson: I HAVE PLENTY OF SPAGHETTI

 

[12:58 AM] derek: SHUT UP SCOTT

 

[12:59 AM] jackson: I CAN HEAR YOUR TUMMYS GROWLING

 

[12:59 AM] derek: LOL

 

[12:59 AM] jackson: I'LL TOSS IT OUT THE WINDOW

 

[12:59 AM] derek: JACKSON CAN'T KEEP IT UP

 

[12:59 AM] lydia: THANK YOU

 

[12:59 AM] lydia: HOW KIND OF YOU

 

[12:59 AM] erica: HEY JACKSON

 

[12:59 AM] erica: HAVE YOU FUCKED HIM

 

[12:59 AM] lydia: FUCKED HIM SILLY

 

[12:59 AM] lydia: BECAUSE THATS WHAT YOU DO

 

[12:59 AM] erica: CUZ IF YOU HAVEN'T

 

[12:59 AM] jackson: NOT YET I'M BEING A GENTLEMAN

 

[12:59 AM] erica: THEN

 

[12:59 AM] jackson: BUT HE WANTS THE DICK

 

[12:59 AM] erica: NO CLAIM

 

[12:59 AM] erica: NOPE

 

[12:59 AM] erica: HE'S STILL FAIR GAME

 

[12:59 AM] lydia: NOBODY WANTS YOUR DICK

 

[12:59 AM] jackson: HE WANTS IT

 

[12:59 AM] derek: HE'S MINE

 

[12:59 AM] lydia: I DIDNT EVEN WANT IT

 

[12:59 AM] derek: I CLAIMED HIM

 

[12:59 AM] erica: FIRST ONE TO DEFLOWER STILINSKI CLAIMS HIM

 

[12:59 AM] jackson: HE'S IN MY BED

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: I'LL WAKE HIM UP

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: SUCKING HIS DICK

 

[1:00 AM] derek: I'M OUTSIDE

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: AND HELL BE ALL OVER ME

 

[1:00 AM] derek: DON"T MAKE ME COME IN

 

[1:00 AM] erica: JESUS FUCK

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: MOVING DOWN TO HIS HIP

 

[1:00 AM] derek: THAT'S IT I'M GOING IN

 

[1:00 AM] erica: I'LL JUMP THROUGH THE FUCKING WINDOW

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: HEY LOOK ITS HIS PENIS

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: HI THERE STILESPENIS

 

[1:00 AM] erica: IS IT BIG

 

[1:00 AM] derek: HOPE YOU'RE OKAY WITH PROPERTY DAMAGE

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: ITS FUCKING HUGE OMG

 

[1:00 AM] lydia: DAMN

 

[1:00 AM] lydia: SHOULD HAVE SAID YES

 

[1:00 AM] derek: TOO BIG FOR YOU

 

[1:00 AM] derek: PUSSY

 

[1:00 AM] erica: LYDIA HOW BIG ARE YOUR BOOBS

 

[1:00 AM] lydia: PRETTY FUCKING BIG

 

[1:00 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU DEREK

 

[1:01 AM] erica: FUCKING PERFECT

 

[1:01 AM] jackson: MMM'GFFF''AEHTAAAOOOOOD

 

[1:01 AM] erica: YOU KNOW WHAT

 

[1:01 AM] lydia: WHAT

 

[1:01 AM] erica: LYDIA AND I

 

[1:01 AM] jackson: THAT WAS ME SAYING IT TASTES GOOD

 

[1:01 AM] erica: ARE JUST GONNA BE OVER HERE

 

[1:01 AM] erica: HAVING SEX

 

[1:01 AM] jackson: BUT THE SOUND WAS MUFFLED CAUSE OF HIS DICK

 

[1:01 AM] erica: AND NONE OF YOU GET TO WATCH

 

[1:01 AM] lydia: BIRTHDAY SEX

 

[1:01 AM] lydia: FINALLY

 

[1:01 AM] erica: NOPE NONE OF YOU

 

[1:01 AM] derek: JACKSON I BET YOU'RE SITTING ON THE TOILET

 

[1:01 AM] jackson: HAVE FUN ERICA

 

[1:01 AM] derek: LYING TO US

 

[1:01 AM] jackson: SHE REALLY LIKES HER EARS BITTEN

 

[1:01 AM] erica: WHERE THE FUCK IS ALLISON

 

[1:01 AM] erica: FUCKING GIRL ON GIRL ON GIRL THREESOME

 

[1:02 AM] lydia: PACK > ALLISON

 

[1:02 AM] erica: WHERE THE FUCK IS ISAAC

 

[1:02 AM] lydia: AND THATS COMIGN FROM HER BEST FRIEND

 

[1:02 AM] erica: FUCKING FOURSOME

 

[1:02 AM] jackson: I'M NOT LYING DERKE

 

[1:02 AM] erica: JESUS FUCK

 

[1:02 AM] erica: EVERYONE

 

[1:02 AM] erica: AT ONCE

 

[1:02 AM] jackson: STOP PACING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW

 

[1:02 AM] derek: DERKE

 

[1:02 AM] derek: LOL YOU'RE DRUNK

 

[1:02 AM] erica: GUYS SHUT UP

 

[1:02 AM] jackson: YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL ENOUGH FOR ME TO REMEMBER HOW TO SPELL YOUR NAME

 

[1:02 AM] lydia: YOU GUYS ARE STILL DRUNK

 

[1:02 AM] erica: I HAVE A SOLUTION

 

[1:02 AM] derek: YOU'RE STUPID

 

[1:02 AM] jackson: SO I CALL YOU DERKE

 

[1:02 AM] erica: I HAVE

 

[1:02 AM] derek: YES ERICA WHAT IS IT

 

[1:02 AM] erica: A SOLUTION

 

[1:02 AM] jackson: YES ERICA

 

[1:02 AM] jackson: PLEASE TELL

 

[1:02 AM] erica: WE JUST ALL FUCK EACH OTHER

 

[1:02 AM] derek: SHUT UP JACKSON

 

[1:02 AM] erica: ALL THE TIME

 

[1:02 AM] lydia: IM LISTENING

 

[1:02 AM] erica: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL THE TIME

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: SHUT UP DEREK

 

[1:03 AM] derek: AS LONG AS I GET STILES MOST OF THE TIME

 

[1:03 AM] lydia: MY PARENTS ARE STILL GONE

 

[1:03 AM] lydia: GROUP ORGY

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: NO I GET HIM MOST OF THE TIME

 

[1:03 AM] lydia: MY POOL

 

[1:03 AM] erica: POOL SEX

 

[1:03 AM] derek: FUCK EVERYONE STILES IS MINE

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: YOU CAN HAVE HIM LESS OF THE TIME

 

[1:03 AM] erica: NO

 

[1:03 AM] lydia: ITS A BIG POOL

 

[1:03 AM] erica: NO FUCKING CLAIMING

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU HE'S MINE

 

[1:03 AM] erica: NOPE

 

[1:03 AM] erica: NO CLAIMING

 

[1:03 AM] derek:  /MINE/

 

[1:03 AM] erica: WE JUST ALL

 

[1:03 AM] erica: FUCK

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: I JUST LICKED HIS DICK

 

[1:03 AM] erica: EACH OTHER

 

[1:03 AM] erica: ALL

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: HE'S MINE

 

[1:03 AM] erica: THE TIME

 

[1:03 AM] derek: MINE MINE MINE

 

[1:03 AM] erica: JACKSON

 

[1:03 AM] erica: YOU CAN'T JUST LICK PEOPLE'S DICK

 

[1:03 AM] erica: JESUS

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU

 

[1:03 AM] erica: COMMON FUCKING COURTESY

 

[1:03 AM] jackson: WAKE ISSAC UP WITH A BLOWJOB

 

[1:03 AM] derek: MINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMI

 

[1:04 AM] erica: HOW WOULD YOU FEEL

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: AND HE'LL BUY YOU THE MOON

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: OKAY

 

[1:04 AM] erica: IF I

 

[1:04 AM] erica: JUST CAME OVER

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: WHO SHOWED DEREK FINDING NEMO

 

[1:04 AM] erica: AND LICKED YOUR DICK

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: I THOUGHT HE HATED DISNEY

 

[1:04 AM] erica: WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: VERY HA[[Y ACTUALLY

 

[1:04 AM] derek: IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: YOU'RE WELCOME TO

 

[1:04 AM] erica: ....

 

[1:04 AM] derek: IT ALSO MADE NO SENSE

 

[1:04 AM] erica: areyouserious

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: ....

 

[1:04 AM] derek: BUT IT WAS A GOOD MOVIE

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: ITS A CLASSIC

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: ITS DISNEY ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE

 

[1:04 AM] erica: cuz i totally will

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: HEY

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: AND YES ERICA I'M SERIOUS

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: I SLEPT WITH THE BEAST

 

[1:04 AM] derek: FISH DON'T TALK

 

[1:04 AM] erica: UCK IT

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: COME ON OVER

 

[1:04 AM] lydia: FOR TOO LONG

 

[1:04 AM] erica: I WILL BE THERE

 

[1:04 AM] jackson: AWESOME

 

[1:04 AM] erica: PERFECT

 

[1:05 AM] erica: DEREK YOU CAN COME TOO

 

[1:05 AM] erica: BECAUSE HELL

 

[1:05 AM] jackson: ... BUT I GET STILES

 

[1:05 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:05 AM] erica: I'VE ALREADY SHOVED MY TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT

 

[1:05 AM] derek: I GET STILES

 

[1:05 AM] lydia: NO

 

[1:05 AM] lydia: ON

 

[1:05 AM] erica: SO I MEAN

 

[1:05 AM] lydia: E

 

[1:05 AM] jackson: I GET STILES

 

[1:05 AM] jackson: HE'S MINE

 

[1:05 AM] derek: I CLAIMED HIM!!

 

[1:05 AM] jackson: DEREK YOU CAN HAVE HIM IN THE TV SHOW

 

[1:05 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:05 AM] jackson: I GET HIM HERE

 

[1:05 AM] erica: NOPE

 

[1:05 AM] erica: HOW ABOUT

 

[1:05 AM] jackson: SHARING IS CARING MOTHERFUCKER

 

[1:05 AM] erica: WE ALL GET HIM

 

[1:06 AM] erica: YEAH

 

[1:06 AM] derek: ..BUT HE'S MY MATE

 

[1:06 AM] jackson: DIDN'T YOUR MOM TEACH YOU THAT BEFORE SHE DIED

 

[1:06 AM] erica: AND I'LL JUST LICK JACKSON'S DICK

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: NOT WHEN HERPES ARE INVOLVED

 

[1:06 AM] jackson: YES LICK IT

 

[1:06 AM] jackson: LICK MY DICK

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: STOP IT

 

[1:06 AM] erica: SOMEONE BETTER BE TAKING CARE OF ME

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: YES

 

[1:06 AM] erica: WHILE I DO THAT SHIT

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: YOU CAN COME SLEEP AT MY HOUSE AFTER

 

[1:06 AM] jackson: DEREK WILL

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: IN MY BED

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: NOT ALLOWED

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: SCOTT

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: STAY

 

[1:06 AM] lydia: BOY

 

[1:06 AM] erica: SCOTT YOU'RE A PARTY POOPER

 

[1:07 AM] erica: I'M GONNA FUCK ALLISON

 

[1:07 AM] jackson: [[ HARPER IS THE ONLY ONE ACTUALLY IN CHARACTER

 

[1:07 AM] erica: SO HARD

 

[1:07 AM] erica: THAT THE NEXT TIME

 

[1:07 AM] erica: THAT YOU FUCK HER

 

[1:07 AM] erica: SHE SAYS MY NAME

 

[1:07 AM] derek: SCOTT YOU HURT ERICA I HURT YOUR FACE

 

[1:07 AM] erica: ha

 

[1:07 AM] erica: HAHAAHHAA

 

[1:07 AM] lydia: DEREK

 

[1:08 AM] lydia: CALM YOUR TITS

 

[1:08 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:08 AM] lydia: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME

 

[1:08 AM] derek: I SAID NO

 

[1:08 AM] derek: GURL

 

[1:08 AM] lydia: OH FUCK NO

 

[1:08 AM] erica: DEREK

 

[1:08 AM] erica: COME CALM MY TIITS

 

[1:08 AM] jackson: ERICA YOUR TITS ARE PERFECT

 

[1:08 AM] erica: THANKS

 

[1:08 AM] jackson: LET THEM BE ANGRY

 

[1:08 AM] derek: RIGHT NOW?

 

[1:08 AM] erica: YEAH

 

[1:08 AM] derek: OKAY LET ME GET STILES FIRST

 

[1:08 AM] erica: NOPE

 

[1:08 AM] jackson: NEVER

 

[1:09 AM] jackson: STILES IS MINE

 

[1:09 AM] erica: MY TITS ARE MORE IMPORTANT

 

[1:09 AM] jackson: HE'S IN MY BED

 

[1:09 AM] jackson: DON'T MAKE ERICAS TITS TOO ANGRY

 

[1:09 AM] erica: JACKSON YOU'RE WELCOME TO MY TITS

 

[1:09 AM] jackson: THEYLL EXPLODE

 

[1:09 AM] lydia: MY TITS ARE INSURED FOR $10,000

 

[1:09 AM] jackson: AND WOULDN'T THAT JUST BE A FUCKING SHAME

 

[1:09 AM] erica: I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOUR TITS

 

[1:09 AM] erica: WITH MY FUCKING TONGUE

 

[1:09 AM] lydia: ami welcome to your tits

 

[1:10 AM] erica: fuck yes

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: NO LYDIA YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: CAPS LOCK

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: IS YOUR FRIEND

 

[1:10 AM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[1:10 AM] derek: WHO USES CAPS LOCK

 

[1:10 AM] lydia: I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD

 

[1:10 AM] erica: JACKSON

 

[1:10 AM] lydia: SHUT

 

[1:10 AM] lydia: UP

 

[1:10 AM] derek: THE SHIFT KEY IS BETTTER

 

[1:10 AM] derek: STUPID LIZARD

 

[1:10 AM] erica: COME TO MY TITS

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: I HEAR YOUR ANGRY TYPING

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: ITS HOT AS HELL

 

[1:10 AM] erica: HELLO

 

[1:10 AM] erica: TITS

 

[1:10 AM] erica: BEING OFFERED

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: YUMMY!

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: *GRABBIS HANDS*

 

[1:10 AM] erica: COME GET THEM

 

[1:10 AM] scott: I'm neutering you all.

 

[1:10 AM] erica: FUCK SCOTT

 

[1:10 AM] derek: SHUT UP SCOTT

 

[1:10 AM] erica: STEAL MY FUCKING COLOR

 

[1:10 AM] scott: No.

 

[1:10 AM] jackson: LETS KILL SCOTT

 

[1:11 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:11 AM] erica: I LIKE THAT PLAN

 

[1:11 AM] scott: nope.

 

[1:11 AM] erica: DEREK

 

[1:11 AM] erica: ALL HE DOES IS WHINE

 

[1:11 AM] derek: NO INTERPACK KILLING

 

[1:11 AM] erica: AND HE WON'T LET ME FUCK ALLISON

 

[1:11 AM] scott: not true

 

[1:11 AM] erica: WITH MY TONGUE

 

[1:11 AM] derek: wait so you will??

 

[1:11 AM] jackson: ERICA USE YOUR SASSY TIT POWER TO MAKE DEREK KILL SCOTT

 

[1:11 AM] lydia: OH YOU SHOULD SEE THE THINGS WE DO AT HER HOUSE

 

[1:11 AM] derek: I AM IMMUNE TO SASSY TITS

 

[1:11 AM] erica: -TEMPTS WITH TITS-

 

[1:11 AM] jackson: LIES

 

[1:11 AM] derek: -IMMUNE-

 

[1:11 AM] lydia: DID SOMEONE SAY IMMUNE

 

[1:11 AM] derek: NO LYDIA

 

[1:11 AM] erica: LYDIA'S LIKE

 

[1:11 AM] erica: SUPERNATURAL ANTIBIOTICS

 

[1:11 AM] erica: OR SOME SHIT

 

[1:12 AM] erica: SHE CAN CURE STDS

 

[1:12 AM] jackson: GOOD

 

[1:12 AM] derek: WE COULD BOTTLE HER UP AND SELL HER ON THE BLACK MARKET

 

[1:12 AM] erica: FUCK YEAH

 

[1:12 AM] jackson: SHE CAN HELP DEREK WITH HIS KNOTTING PROBLEM

 

[1:12 AM] lydia: DEREK I'LL PUT YOU ON A LEASH

 

[1:12 AM] derek: IT'S NOT A PROBLEM

 

[1:12 AM] erica: DEREK HAS A KNOTTING PROBLEM

 

[1:12 AM] erica: CAN I HELP SOLVE IT

 

[1:12 AM] derek: IT'S NOT A /PROBLEM/

 

[1:12 AM] jackson: GO FOR IT

 

[1:12 AM] lydia: ITS A PROBLEM

 

[1:12 AM] erica: DON'T LIZARDS HAVE TWO PENISES

 

[1:12 AM] erica: OR SOMETHING

 

[1:12 AM] jackson: MEANWHLE I'M OPENING UP AN ANTITHEFT FIRM

 

[1:12 AM] erica: ALL I SAW

 

[1:12 AM] lydia: MY DAD JUST WALKED UP

 

[1:12 AM] erica: WAS TIT

 

[1:12 AM] lydia: OMG

 

[1:13 AM] jackson: HE CAN JION TOO

 

[1:13 AM] jackson: JOIN

 

[1:13 AM] erica: IS HE A DILF

 

[1:13 AM] lydia: DID SOMEONE SAY TIT

 

[1:13 AM] erica: I DID

 

[1:13 AM] erica: TITS

 

[1:13 AM] lydia: TITS

 

[1:13 AM] derek: TITS

 

[1:13 AM] derek: DICK

 

[1:13 AM] lydia: SHUT UP DEREK

 

[1:13 AM] jackson: ASS

 

[1:13 AM] lydia: ZEBRAS

 

[1:13 AM] derek: ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS

 

[1:13 AM] derek: LYDIA NO

 

[1:13 AM] scott: ass n' titties

 

[1:13 AM] derek: I WILL EAT PRADA

 

[1:13 AM] jackson: LIZARD! *sassy gay pose*

 

[1:13 AM] erica: I'M GETTING REALLY SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED

 

[1:13 AM] lydia: TOUCH PRADA IM MAKING YOU INTOA  FUR COAT

 

[1:13 AM] erica: AND ITS NOT NICE

 

[1:13 AM] jackson: DON'T FUCKING TOUCH PRADA

 

[1:13 AM] derek: GO FUCK PRADA

 

[1:13 AM] jackson: ISN'T THAT LIKE AGAINST THE DOGGIE CODE?

 

[1:14 AM] erica: LIZARD BOY

 

[1:14 AM] derek: NO IT'S A RAT

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: IT'S FLUFFY

 

[1:14 AM] lydia: YOU'RE A RAT

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: AND CUTE

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: YES ERICA? YOU CALLED?

 

[1:14 AM] erica: AM I COMING OVER TO LICK YOUR DICK OR WHAT

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: YES PLEASE

 

[1:14 AM] lydia: I THOUGHT YOU WERE COMING OVER FOR BURFDAY SEX

 

[1:14 AM] erica: CAN I BRING LYDIA

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: SURE

 

[1:14 AM] lydia: 3SOME BIRTHDAY SEX

 

[1:14 AM] lydia: YES

 

[1:14 AM] lydia: BEST

 

[1:14 AM] derek: AND I GET STILES

 

[1:14 AM] derek: YES

 

[1:14 AM] derek: GOOD

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: NO

 

[1:14 AM] erica: NOPE

 

[1:14 AM] jackson: ONLY I GET STILES

 

[1:15 AM] erica: STILES IS A PART OF THIS

 

[1:15 AM] erica: FUCK YOU

 

[1:15 AM] jackson: *LICKS*

 

[1:15 AM] erica: I GET STILES TOO

 

[1:15 AM] derek: ALPHAAAA

 

[1:15 AM] derek: DIBSIIIIES

 

[1:15 AM] jackson: NOT MY ALPHA

 

[1:15 AM] erica: I CALLED DIBS

 

[1:15 AM] jackson: YOU FUCKED THAT BIT UP REMEMBER

 

[1:15 AM] lydia: NO

 

[1:15 AM] erica: TWO FUCKING YEARS AGO

 

[1:15 AM] lydia: DIBSIES

 

[1:15 AM] jackson: AFTER I SAVED YOUR ASS

 

[1:15 AM] derek: WELL I CALL ERICA BACKING OFF

 

[1:15 AM] erica: LISTEN

 

[1:15 AM] lydia: LISTENING

 

[1:15 AM] erica: BROCODE

 

[1:15 AM] derek: YOU FUCKED IT UP NOT ME

 

[1:15 AM] derek: YEAH BROCODE

 

[1:15 AM] erica: I HAD DIBS FIRS

 

[1:15 AM] derek: STEP THE FUCK OFF MY MAN

 

[1:15 AM] lydia: NOBODY

 

[1:15 AM] lydia: HAS

 

[1:15 AM] lydia: DIBS

 

[1:15 AM] erica: I DO THO

 

[1:15 AM] jackson: EITHER WAY I'M THE ONE WITH HIM IN MY BED

 

[1:15 AM] jackson: I WIN

 

[1:16 AM] lydia: ITS NOT THAT COMFORTABLE OF A BED

 

[1:16 AM] lydia: I WOULD KNOW

 

[1:16 AM] jackson: [[ serious time for twitter.. one sec

 

[1:16 AM] erica: BUT SRSLY GUYS

 

[1:16 AM] erica: SOMEONE GET OVER HERE

 

[1:16 AM] erica: AND GRAB MY TITS

 

[1:16 AM] lydia: IF YOU SAY SO

 

[1:16 AM] erica: AND LETS GET TO FUCKING

 

[1:17 AM] erica: BECAUSE FUCKING > FIGHTING

 

[1:17 AM] jackson: LYDIA I GOT A NEW BED

 

[1:17 AM] lydia: ANYONE CARE TO JOIN?

 

[1:17 AM] jackson: THIS IS ONE BETTER

 

[1:17 AM] lydia: I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT

 

[1:17 AM] jackson: AND LOOKS SO PRETTY WITH STILES IN IT

 

[1:17 AM] lydia: I'D LOOK BETTER WITH ME IN IT

 

[1:17 AM] jackson: COME AND JOIN

 

[1:17 AM] erica: IT WOULD LOOK PRETTIER WITH LYDIA AND ME

 

[1:17 AM] jackson: FONDLE ERICAS TITS ONT HE WAY

 

[1:17 AM] erica: AND ALLISON

 

[1:17 AM] lydia: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO JACKSON

 

[1:17 AM] jackson: JUST A SUGGESTION

 

[1:17 AM] erica: FONDLE MY TITS

 

[1:17 AM] lydia: ITS MY BRTHDAY I DO WHAT I WANT

 

[1:17 AM] erica: WHICH IS FONDLING MY TITS

 

[1:18 AM] lydia: YES

 

[1:18 AM] erica: OKAY GOOD

 

[1:18 AM] jackson: FUCK YOU DO YOU WANT GARLIC BREAD WITH YOUR SPAGHETTI?

 

[1:18 AM] erica: JUST SO WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE

 

[1:18 AM] erica: IS THAT CODE FOR WHAT POSITION WE'RE GONNA BE IN

 

[1:18 AM] jackson: NO

 

[1:18 AM] lydia: ITS A GOOD POSITION

 

[1:18 AM] jackson: SHE LIKES MY SPAGHETTI

 

[1:18 AM] erica: IS THAT CODE FOR YOUR DICK

 

[1:18 AM] lydia: YEAH

 

[1:18 AM] jackson: SOMETIMES

 

[1:18 AM] derek: THE GARLIC BREAD SPAGHETTI SOUNDS INTERESTING

 

[1:18 AM] erica: CUZ I LIKE YOUR SPAGHETTI TOO

 

[1:18 AM] derek: JACKSON I WANT TO TRY SOME SPAGHETTI

 

[1:18 AM] derek: THE FOOD

 

[1:18 AM] derek: NOT YOUR SCALY DICK

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: ITS GOOD DEREK, I'LL SAVE SOME FOR YOU.

 

[1:19 AM] lydia: OH HES A TERRIBLE COOK

 

[1:19 AM] lydia: BUT A DAMN GOOD /COOK/

 

[1:19 AM] derek: OKAY GOOD

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: DO YOU WANT SOME FRESH?

 

[1:19 AM] erica: SEE

 

[1:19 AM] erica: GETTING ALONG

 

[1:19 AM] derek: I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY

 

[1:19 AM] derek: WHICH WAY IS IT BEST

 

[1:19 AM] erica: NOW....

 

[1:19 AM] erica: KISS

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: OKAY COOL BRO I GOT YOU COVERED

 

[1:19 AM] derek: NO ERICA

 

[1:19 AM] erica: FUCK

 

[1:19 AM] erica: WHY NOT

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: NO ERICA

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: FOOD IS DIFFERENT

 

[1:19 AM] lydia: DONT TELL ERICA NO

 

[1:19 AM] derek: BECAUSE HE'S A LIZARD

 

[1:19 AM] erica: COME ON

 

[1:19 AM] derek: I JUST DID!!!!

 

[1:19 AM] lydia: GIRL CODE

 

[1:19 AM] erica: FUCK OUR YOUE PROBLEMS

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: AND HE'S A MANGY CURR

 

[1:19 AM] derek: MMMMHMMMMMMM

 

[1:19 AM] lydia: PROVERBIAL DOG HOUSE DEREK

 

[1:19 AM] lydia: NOW

 

[1:19 AM] jackson: SASSY Z SNAP

 

[1:20 AM] derek: SCALE HEAD

 

[1:20 AM] derek: NO LYDIA

 

[1:20 AM] derek: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME

 

[1:20 AM] erica: MAYBE YOU'D LIKE THE SCALES

 

[1:20 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:20 AM] erica: MAYBE IT FEELS REAL GOOD

 

[1:20 AM] jackson: DEREK YOU ROLL IN YOUR OWN PISS

 

[1:20 AM] lydia: DEREK

 

[1:20 AM] erica: LIKE RIBBED CONDOMS

 

[1:20 AM] erica: OR SOME SHIT

 

[1:20 AM] derek: JACKSON YOU LAY EGGS

 

[1:20 AM] lydia: DONT MAKE ME COUNT TO 3

 

[1:20 AM] erica: DEREK

 

[1:20 AM] jackson: NO I DON'T I'M A BOY LIZAR

 

[1:20 AM] derek: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN

 

[1:20 AM] erica: DON'T MAKE ME SING SOFT PUPPY

 

[1:20 AM] erica: CUZ I WILL

 

[1:20 AM] derek: FUCK

 

[1:20 AM] derek: NO DON'T

 

[1:20 AM] derek: JACKSON HELP

 

[1:20 AM] erica: SOFT PUPPY

 

[1:20 AM] erica: WARM PUPPY

 

[1:20 AM] lydia: I WOUL DLOVE TO HEAR SOFT PUPPY

 

[1:20 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:20 AM] jackson: OH GOD NO

 

[1:20 AM] lydia: LITTLE BALL OF ANGST

 

[1:20 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:20 AM] jackson: ERICA SHUT UP

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: LEAVE DEREK ALONE

 

[1:21 AM] erica: I CAN WRITE SOFT LIZAR

 

[1:21 AM] erica: SOFT LIZARD

 

[1:21 AM] derek: LIZARDS AREN'T SOFT

 

[1:21 AM] erica: WARM LIZARD

 

[1:21 AM] derek: THEY'RE COLD

 

[1:21 AM] erica: LITTLE BALL OF SCALES

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: I'M A LIZARD I'M NOT SOFT

 

[1:21 AM] lydia: LIZARDS ARENT WARM ERICA

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: DUMB BLONDE

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: YOU SONG IS IRRELVENT

 

[1:21 AM] erica: LONELY LIZARD

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: IF I COULD SPELL

 

[1:21 AM] lydia: DONT TELL HER THAT

 

[1:21 AM] lydia: SAD SAD SAD

 

[1:21 AM] erica: SLEEPY LIZARD

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: I'M NOT LONELY

 

[1:21 AM] erica: ....

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: I'M WRAPPED AROUND STILES

 

[1:21 AM] erica: SOMETHING THAT RHYMES WITH FAIL

 

[1:21 AM] erica: SCALE

 

[1:21 AM] jackson: HAVEN'T WE BEEN OVER THIS?

 

[1:21 AM] erica: MAIL

 

[1:21 AM] erica: JAIL

 

[1:21 AM] erica: GONNA GO TO JAIL

 

[1:22 AM] derek: JACKSON KNOCK IT OFF

 

[1:22 AM] erica: WHEN THE SHERIFF FINDS OUT

 

[1:22 AM] lydia: HES NOT SHERIFF ANYMORE

 

[1:22 AM] derek: I COULD GO TELL HIM

 

[1:22 AM] jackson: BUT DEREK SHE IS ANTAGONIZING ME

 

[1:22 AM] derek: I COULD GO TELL EVERYONE

 

[1:22 AM] derek: I DON"T CARE

 

[1:22 AM] derek: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT

 

[1:22 AM] jackson: THEY'D LIKE ME BETTER

 

[1:22 AM] jackson: THAN YOU

 

[1:22 AM] jackson: PEDOWOLF

 

[1:22 AM] jackson: PEDOWOLF

 

[1:22 AM] erica: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFT LIZARRRRRRRRRRRRRRD

 

[1:22 AM] erica: WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM LIZARRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

[1:22 AM] derek:  /LIZARD/

 

[1:22 AM] derek: MURDERER

 

[1:22 AM] jackson: I'M NOT SOFT OR WARM GODDAMNIT I'M A FUCKING LIZARD

 

[1:22 AM] erica: COLD BLOODED LITTLE BALL OF SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALES

 

[1:22 AM] derek: SOFT LIZARD HAS A NICE RING TO IT

 

[1:22 AM] lydia: NO YOU'RE MORE OF A COLD HEARTED BITCH THAN ME

 

[1:23 AM] jackson: Dude, murder is below the belt. Not cool.

 

[1:23 AM] erica: SLEEPY LIZARRRRRRRRRRRRRD

 

[1:23 AM] erica: DEAD LIZARDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

[1:23 AM] derek: So is Stiles.

 

[1:23 AM] erica: IF THE SHERRIFF FINDS OUT YOU'LL GO TO JAIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 

[1:23 AM] jackson: Yeah, MY BELT

 

[1:23 AM] derek: FUCK OFF.

 

[1:23 AM] lydia: HEY

 

[1:23 AM] erica: SOOOOOOOOOFT PUPPY

 

[1:23 AM] derek: NO

 

[1:23 AM] lydia: ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING PROFANITIES

 

[1:23 AM] erica: WARRRRRRRRRRRRRRM PUPPYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

[1:23 AM] derek: I WILL WHINE

 

[1:23 AM] derek: WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE

 

[1:23 AM] erica: LITTLE BALL OF FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 

[1:23 AM] lydia: JACKSON DO YOU HAVE A SPRAY BOTTLE

 

[1:23 AM] jackson: YEAH I DO

 

[1:23 AM] jackson: YOU WANT IT?

 

[1:23 AM] lydia: HAND IT OVER

 

[1:23 AM] lydia: YEAH

 

[1:23 AM] derek: WHINE WHINE WHINE

 

[1:24 AM] jackson: HERE YA GO

 

[1:24 AM] lydia: THANK YOU

 

[1:24 AM] lydia: YOU'RE SO KIND

 

[1:24 AM] erica: HAPPPY PUPPY

 

[1:24 AM] lydia: WHERE WAS THAT 2 MONTHS AGO

 

[1:24 AM] erica: SLEEPY PUPPY

 

[1:24 AM] derek: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH

 

[1:24 AM] jackson: NO PROBLEM BFFS 5EVER LYDS

 

[1:24 AM] derek: SHUT UP

 

[1:24 AM] derek: SHUT UP

 

[1:24 AM] lydia: NO FUQ U JACKSON

 

[1:24 AM] derek: LALALALALALALALA NOT LISTENING

 

[1:24 AM] erica: GONNA KILLL THE LIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

[1:24 AM] derek: o this is good

 

[1:24 AM] jackson: NO YOU WONT

 

[1:24 AM] erica: BUT NOT UNTIL I LICK HIS DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK

 

[1:24 AM] derek: WILL TOO

 

[1:24 AM] erica: AND HE GRABS MY TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITS

 

[1:24 AM] derek: OKAY YOU LICK HIS DICK

 

[1:24 AM] jackson: I'M GOING TO SUCKLEYOUR TITS REMEMBER

 

[1:24 AM] derek: AND THEN BITE IT OFF

 

[1:24 AM] lydia: HEY

 

[1:24 AM] lydia: ONLY I CAN SUCK ERICAS TITS

 

[1:24 AM] derek: JACKSON THAT'S LYDIA'S JOB

 

[1:25 AM] erica: WHILE LYDIA FUCKS ME SENSELESSSSSSSS

 

[1:25 AM] lydia: STAY OUT OF THIS DEREK

 

[1:25 AM] jackson: EXACTLY

 

[1:25 AM] derek: I WAS ON YOUR SIDE

 

[1:25 AM] lydia: IRRELEVANT

 

[1:25 AM] lydia: YOU'RE STILL IN THE DOG HOUSE

 

[1:25 AM] derek: IRRELEPHANT

 

[1:25 AM] jackson: YOU'RE ON NO ONES SIDE BUT YOUR OWN DEREK

 

[1:25 AM] erica: AND EVERYONE ELSE JUST WATCHESSSSSS

 

[1:25 AM] derek: I'M GONNA GO CHEW ON SCOTT

 

[1:25 AM] jackson: HAVE FUN

 

[1:25 AM] lydia: SCOTTIS NOT A CHEW TOY

 

[1:25 AM] derek: AND THEN I'M GONNA KIDNAP STILES

 

[1:25 AM] erica: AND THEN WHILE ALL OF YOU AREN'T LOOKING

 

[1:25 AM] lydia: ALLISON WOULD SHOOT YOU DEAD

 

[1:25 AM] jackson: NO YOU WONT

 

[1:25 AM] erica: I WILL FUCK STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES

 

[1:25 AM] derek: WILL TOO

 

[1:25 AM] derek: NO YOU WON'T ERICA

 

[1:25 AM] erica: WATCH ME

 

[1:25 AM] jackson: ERICA NO

 

[1:25 AM] erica: OH WAIGT

 

[1:25 AM] erica: YOU WILL BE

 

[1:26 AM] erica: SO

 

[1:26 AM] erica: HERE'S TEH LINE UP

 

[1:26 AM] erica: I LICK JACKSON'S FICK

 

[1:26 AM] erica: DICK

 

[1:26 AM] erica: AND LYDIA FUCKS ME

 

[1:26 AM] lydia: FUCKS YOU SILLY

 

[1:26 AM] erica: WHILE DEREK FONDLES MY TITS

 

[1:26 AM] lydia: I WANT TO FONDLE YOUR TITS THO

 

[1:26 AM] erica: AND... IDK WHAT ALLISON CAN DO

 

[1:26 AM] derek: NO I WANT STILES

 

[1:27 AM] lydia: ALLISONS NOT HERE

 

[1:27 AM] erica: AND ISAAC CAN JUST WATCH

 

[1:27 AM] jackson: NO I GET STILES

 

[1:27 AM] erica: STILES

 

[1:27 AM] erica: IS NOT

 

[1:27 AM] jackson: BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE

 

[1:27 AM] erica: IN HTE LINE UP

 

[1:27 AM] derek: I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED

 

[1:27 AM] jackson: WAIT, WAT YOU'RE JUST GONNA COCKBLOCK THE GUY?

 

[1:27 AM] jackson: RUDE

 

[1:27 AM] lydia: R00D

 

[1:27 AM] lydia: SO WHOS EXCITED FOR MY BIRTHDAY TONIGHT

 

[1:27 AM] jackson: I AM

 

[1:27 AM] erica: DO I GET TO FONDLE YOUR TITS

 

[1:28 AM] lydia: DONT ASK STUPID QUESTIONS

 

[1:28 AM] erica: THEN FUCK YES I'M EXCITED

 

[1:28 AM] jackson: *GIGGLE*

 

[1:28 AM] erica: YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAT

 

[1:28 AM] lydia: SEX

 

[1:28 AM] lydia: ?

 

[1:28 AM] erica: LOTS OF THAT

 

[1:28 AM] erica: LARGE

 

[1:28 AM] lydia: ATTA GIRL

 

[1:28 AM] erica: HUGE

 

[1:28 AM] erica: PACK

 

[1:28 AM] lydia: ORGY

 

[1:28 AM] erica: ORGU

 

[1:29 AM] erica: FUCK YOU

 

[1:29 AM] jackson: OK COOL THAN YOU'LL BE COVERED

 

[1:29 AM] lydia: ORGU

 

[1:29 AM] erica: I'LL SPAM IF I WANT

 

[1:29 AM] lydia: WHATS THAT

 

[1:29 AM] lydia: IS IT FUN

 

[1:29 AM] lydia: let me see if i can

 

[1:29 AM] erica: the fuq

 

[1:30 AM] lydia: LETS DRAW ON SCOTTS FACE

 

[1:30 AM] lydia: PIN HIM DOWN

 

[1:30 AM] derek: OKAY

 

[1:30 AM] jackson: WORKS FOR ME

 

[1:30 AM] erica: DRAW A PENIS

 

[1:30 AM] erica: ACTUALLY

 

[1:30 AM] jackson: DRUNKEN STUPOR FOR THE WIN

 

[1:30 AM] erica: DRAW ALL OF US

 

[1:30 AM] erica: FUCKING

 

[1:30 AM] erica: BUT LEAVING HIM OUT

 

[1:31 AM] erica: BECAUSE LOLOLOLOL

 

[1:31 AM] lydia: YES

 

[1:31 AM] derek: HE CAN BE ON THE SIDE

 

[1:31 AM] lydia: GOOD PLAN

 

[1:31 AM] derek: WITH HIS HANDS TIED BEHIND HIS BACK

 

[1:31 AM] jackson: DUCT TAPE

 

[1:31 AM] lydia: THATS KINKY

 

[1:31 AM] jackson: DONT FORGET DUCT TAPE

 

[1:31 AM] lydia: DUCT TAPE FIXES EVERYTHING

 

[1:31 AM] erica: THERE IS A PICTURE

 

[1:31 AM] erica: OF JACKSON ON MY DASH

 

[1:31 AM] erica: JACKING OFF

 

[1:31 AM] erica: AND ITS FUCKING HOT

 

[1:32 AM] lydia: OMG IS IT THAT GIFSET

 

[1:32 AM] erica: YEAH

 

[1:32 AM] erica: AND I WANT TO LICK HIM

 

[1:32 AM] erica: UP AND DOWN

 

[1:32 AM] erica: AND ALL OVER

 

[1:32 AM] lydia: JACKSON YOU WERE FILMING A PORNO WITH MATTS CAMERA

 

[1:32 AM] lydia: WERENT YOU

 

[1:32 AM] erica: I WATCHED

 

[1:32 AM] lydia: YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT

 

[1:32 AM] erica: I WAS THERE

 

[1:32 AM] jackson: IT WAS A GIF

 

[1:32 AM] lydia: YOU STILL HAD TO FILM IT

 

[1:32 AM] jackson: GIFT

 

[1:32 AM] jackson: NO I USED MY DADS CAMERA

 

[1:33 AM] lydia: THATS JUST SICK

 

[1:33 AM] erica: CAN I HAVE IT

 

[1:33 AM] jackson: WHILE HE WAS IN ITALY

 

[1:33 AM] erica: FOR MY BIRTHDAY

 

[1:33 AM] jackson: SURE ERICA

 

[1:33 AM] lydia: CAN I

 

[1:33 AM] lydia: ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY

 

[1:33 AM] jackson: AND YOU TOO LYDIA

 

[1:33 AM] jackson: I'LL MAKE COPIES

 

[1:33 AM] erica: LYDIA AND I

 

[1:33 AM] erica: CAN WATCH IT

 

[1:33 AM] lydia: TOGETHER

 

[1:33 AM] erica: AND THEN FUCK TO IT

 

[1:33 AM] erica: AND THEN YOU CAN JOIN US

 

[1:33 AM] jackson: I'M EVERYBODY'S TYPE

 

[1:33 AM] erica: FUCK YES

 

[1:33 AM] lydia: ANYONE ELSE WANT IN ON THIS ORGY

 

[1:34 AM] jackson: I AM SPIDERMAN

 

[1:34 AM] erica: I JUST WANT SOMEONE TO FONDLE MY TITS

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE THE GREEN GOBLIN

 

[1:35 AM] erica: REAL BAD

 

[1:35 AM] jackson: FUCK YEAH YOU'RE GORGEOUS

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: THANK YOU

 

[1:35 AM] jackson: NO I'M SPIDEY

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: JACKSON

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: PLS

 

[1:35 AM] erica: THE FUQ DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING

 

[1:35 AM] jackson: CAUSE WE BOTH HAD FUCKED UP PARENTS

 

[1:35 AM] jackson: ITS HEADCANON

 

[1:35 AM] jackson: PEOPLE REBLOGGED IT

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: YES

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: HOT ANGRY MAKE UP SEX

 

[1:35 AM] lydia: ?

 

[1:35 AM] jackson: YUM

 

[1:35 AM] erica: CAN I JOIN

 

[1:36 AM] jackson: LYDIA DOES GOOD ANGRY SEX

 

[1:36 AM] jackson: CAUSE SHE ALWAYS ANGRY

 

[1:36 AM] lydia: BECAUSE YOU'RE A DUMBASS

 

[1:36 AM] jackson: I'M EVERYBODY'S TYPE

 

[1:36 AM] lydia: WHO CANT GET THE NOTEBOOK WITHOUT DESTROYING THE VIDEO SHOP

 

[1:36 AM] derek: YEAH STUPID

 

[1:36 AM] jackson: BLAME YOUR DEAN BOYFRIEND

 

[1:36 AM] jackson: DEAD

 

[1:36 AM] jackson: DEAD

 

[1:37 AM] lydia: DEREK STAY OUT OF THIS

 

[1:37 AM] lydia: THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND JACKSON

 

[1:37 AM] erica: DEREK

 

[1:37 AM] erica: UNLESS YOU'RE PARTICIPATING IN THE ORGY

 

[1:37 AM] erica: STAY OUT OF THIS

 

[1:37 AM] erica: WHICH IS CODE FOR

 

[1:37 AM] erica: PARTICIPATE SO YOU CAN BITCH

 

[1:37 AM] derek: WELL PARTICIPATING IN GENERAL SOUNDS PRETTY GOOD

 

[1:37 AM] lydia: OF COURSE

 

[1:37 AM] lydia: IM A PART OF IT

 

[1:38 AM] derek: YEAH THAT'S DEFINITELY IT

 

[1:38 AM] lydia: YOU WANNA GO PRETTY BOY

 

~END~


End file.
